You and Me
by ObsessionsOTP
Summary: My inner optimist writing on how I would have liked 4x07 to have ended. Pleasantly fluffy, although i have another version where it turned out to be complete angst. But I like happy endings. Inspired by the song "You and Me" by You Me. My first time putting my writing out there, so feel free to be as critical as you'd like. Happy readings.


After a grueling day of searching for Emma, Killian decided to separate himself from her family. He had an inkling as to where she was but he knew it would not do her any good if he showed up with half the town, besides he could stand the way Snow kept sighing in self-hatred after the way she reacted towards her daughter. A part of him understood why she reacted that way but a much bigger part wanted to scold her for her lack of confidence and empathy. How could she react like that seeing the doubts Emma had? From what Snow told them of the day's earlier events, it had not been the first time either. She unknowingly gave the Snow Queen the perfect seed of doubt to plant in Emma.

His thoughts were halted when he saw a yellow bug parked by the edge of a cliff that looked out to the town, the early night creating a breath taking view; Killian could only focus on the blonde hair that was visible inside the small vehicle. He could make out her hunched over figure, could almost read her self-loathing thoughts as she built her walls thicker and higher around herself. He did not want to pressure her into talking to him, he knew she would only push him away. But he needed her to know that he was there for her, that he believed in her even now when she didn't believe in herself. He slowly walked to the car, sitting just beside the driver's door. He made sure she knew of his presence as he laid his back against the timeworn vessel, enough for it to groan under his weight. He pulled out his "talking-device" and sent a quick message, the way she taught him to do it. He saw the bright light of her own device light up in the car, hoping she would at least read it. He laid his head on the car and closed his eyes, prepared to wait until she was ready, however long that may take.

88888

Emma felt the car move slightly and she knew he sat just outside. She did not have to look to know who _he_ was. She knew he would be only person who would guess her whereabouts, being an open book and all. She rolled her eyes with the thought; it was both a curse and a blessing. A second later her phone lit up indicating yet another message. She hesitantly picked it up, scrolling through the messages and the missed calls from her family, to read his text, the only one he has sent all day.

_When you are ready, I'll be here._

She stared at the screen for a full minute until her vision blurred with unshed tears. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, feeling her muscles relax slightly. He was there, he always has been. She will never understand why, but she was immensely grateful. Killian saw _her_, not the savior, not the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, just… _Emma. _She opened her eyes, wiping away her eyes with her hands before taking in a deep breath and slowly getting out of the car. She sat a few feet away from him, making sure to keep a safe distance. He didn't say anything giving her the chance to speak first, if she wished to talk. His head leaned back against the bug, eyes closed. She was so overwhelmed by his trust and faith in her that she could only let his presence comfort her, enough to encourage her to speak.

"You shouldn't be here…" she said softly. She kept her eyes glued to the forest floor, not trusting herself to keep it together if she were to look into his cyan blue eyes.

"I needed you to know I was here for you. That I will always be here for you," he said honestly opening his eyes to look at her. She could feel his gaze on her, begging her to look at him, to let him look at her and make sure she was okay. "You can talk to me, love." There was a pregnant pause as she collected thoughts.

"I just—they're scared of me," she whispered hoarsely. "And they are right to, I'm a monster," she continued as she balled her hands into tight fists, pulling them to her chest.

"You are not a monster, Swan," he said with a gentle force. He slid closer to her and took her hand in his. She froze with fear; she could feel the energy rushing to her hands, she began to pull away when he gripped her hand tighter. "Look at me, Emma," he whispered. "Just tell me what I have to do, tell me what I have to say and I'll scream it out to the whole bloody world. I know you believe you are a monster but you are not. I can show you if you just let me heal the wounds you've held on to for all these years. Nothing would make me happier than you seeing yourself as I see you, love. I don't see a monster or someone to be feared, I see the most gorgeous, strongest, most stubborn woman I have ever met. I see the woman that inspires me to be a better man despite my own doubts. I just—Gods Emma, if you only knew."

She looked up at him hesitantly and what she saw in his eyes shook her completely. In his eyes, clear as day, she could see understanding, trust and love. _God, _she saw so much_ love. _It was the first time she allowed herself to give the feeling a name. But it was love that shined in his eyes, clear as day. Tears welled up in her eyes but she willed them back, she had to get him to leave, he wasn't safe with her. She couldn't,_ wouldn't, _lose him. "Killian—"

She was silenced by his lips gentle on hers, begging for her to see how much he was not afraid, that he wouldn't leave her alone, that he loved her. She responded then, placing her free hand on the side of his face, her fingers gently tugging the hairs on nape of his neck deepening the kiss. She moved to sit on his lap, straddling his hips with her legs as his hook dug to her waist softly. They stayed like that for a few more heated moments until she pulled apart, his lips chasing after hers. She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face as she looked at his still closed eyes, a ghost of a smile on his kissed-swollen lips. She cupped his face with both hands and waited until he finally opened his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely, voice thick with emotion.

"I told you if you call I would come running, love. I'm just glad you let this pirate serve you," he smiled softly. Even through his teasing she could see his own doubts underneath. She planted a soft kiss on his lips to reassure him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way…it's perfect," she said returning his smile. At that moment she noticed the absence of her magic on her hands. She still felt her magic humming in her veins but she felt whole, like it was supposed to be there all along. She laced her hands through his hair content and ready to go back home. "Just you and me."

He embraced her completely pulling her closer, his forehead resting on hers as he caressed her cheek with his thumb lightly, giving her the smile that was reserved only for her. "Just you and me."


End file.
